warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nekros (Warframe)/@comment-91.73.127.233-20130921162845/@comment-89.223.33.219-20130922012235
It depends on what you want Nekros for. People keep saying that they solo Void T3 Defense with it. Indeed, a maxed out Nekros can control a strong army of corpses, feed himself up with Desecrate in between, disable and CC enemies with Terrorize... and maybe use Soul Punch, but in that league I think it deprecates. If you care to bring Nekros to SUCH heights - sure, potato, polarize him. It will be a very diverse and tactical warframe. However, if you prefer to rely on team and fulfill a specific role - do not potato him. Without THAT masterful gameplay - all he does sums up by loot farming - Desecrate. Sure, you keep an army of zombies(which annoys the fuck out of everybody due to clattering the area), you debuff things that die in 3> seconds. But that is it. It's not a super tank, nor a support. It's either all or nothing, it's up to you. Just as a Desecrate-bot, you can give him Streamline-Stretch-Flow-Redirection-Terrify(since you lose corpses with zombies and they cost a lot). Rest is optional. Vauban was my main for a while, and I totally enjoyed it: being able to jump, to turret the area with Tesla, make others walking living lightning with Tesla, outdo even Frosts in CC and troll people with Vortex. Over time, however, I faced my old fears that Tesla won't last long. It is very viable until 100, and definitely not a waste at 70, but when you have to maintain Bastille and farm XP for weapons... you just don't want your warframe to kill things(not Vauban's problem - bad game design). Bounce simply loses efficiency beyond trolling and fun, therefore becoming a waste of mod capacity. Vortex was fixed, so no more abuse and griefing... But then you kind of understand that it doesn't do the trick. It can cluster mobs, it can pull loot, but as I tried to shoot it with Ogris... it doesn't kill everything as I hoped. It's basically a fun and expensive way to CC, which in most situations will be dominated by Bastille(particulary because it allows you to target and kill things). However, Vauban also has minmaxing, and while you repolarize Bounce for anything that fits you - if you do not have to level weapons, you can totally barricade any bunker spot with Teslas(they will stun any target, even 200+), be able to maintain good uptime of 2-3 Bastilles(you have default - aura slot for Energy Siphon) and even be able to provide better CC with Vortex. So basic Vauban build would be a Bastille bot(44 mod capacity with Energy Siphon): Bastille(5)-Stretch(5)-Continuity(5)-Flow(9)-Streamline(9)-Redirection(8+)-Tesla(Vortex is too expensive). With this you provide energy, longer and bigger Bastille(although still missing Constitution, you most likely will refresh it before it ends), have plenty of energy to spend, and drop stunlocking Tesla... all the while having some shields to survive leaking hits. Any group will welcome you with open arms(that means even 150+ defense\survivors, but not total hardcorers that expect potato). Potato will basically give you space for Constitution, Vortex, Vitality or whatever you'd prefer. You could think that in such comparison Nekros is the clear choice, but personally I would rather even sell him, as I am totally fine ruling any game with Rhino(Roar-Stomp domination), Trinity(no comment), Vauban(as described above) and soon Mag Prime(Shield\Pull) and Nova. So it's up to your skill decision, if you won't max Nekros - Vauban will just provide more fun and team benefit.